Terjerat TemeKu
by yuanTezuka
Summary: 'Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai. Apa aku salah' Diambil dari salah satu komik kesukaanku, SasufemNaru pertama utukku! gaje, abal, aneh, dan sebagainya. tapi R&R ya minna, pleaseeee...! hehehehe gak pinter bikin summary, baca aja ya!


Hi minna…

Entah kenapa di otakku banyak banget ide yg baru (bkn ide buat ngelanjutin tulisan abalku, eh malah buat tulisan abal yg baru! Hehehehe) dan aku putusin buat publish aja deh! Mudah2an ada yang berkenan mau membaca tulisan abalku ini.

Sedikit info:

Tulisanku ini di ambill dari salah satu judul manga Shiho Watanabe (tp aku lupa judulnya). Ada persamaan di alur cerita, tp sedikit aku tambahin juga.

Met baca aja deh!

…

..

.

**Terjerat Teme-Ku**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru **

**(Ini pairing pertamaku dimana Naruto bergender cewek!)**

**Genre: Romance / Humor maybe**

**Rate: K+**

**Warning: OOC, abal, aneh, miss typo etc**

…

**..**

**.**

Disebuah desa yang sedikit terpencil, disebut terpencil karena untuk ke minimarket terdekat dibutuhkan waktu 30 menit. Sebenarnya ada juga minimarket yang hanya memerlukan waktu 5 menit berjalan kaki, tapi kurang lengkap. Disini, hampir semua anak-anak seumuranku selalu bersama-sama. Mulai dari tk, sd sampai sma semuanya bersekolah disini. Jadi teman-teman pun tidak ada yang berubah. Desa terpencil yang di kelilingi oleh gunung. Desa Konoha, disinilah duniaku.

"Benar-benar m.e.n.y.e.b.a.l.k.a.n!" Teriakan penuh amarah terdengar di salah satu kediaman terpandang di desa ini. Dan itu adalah teriakanku, yang sanggup memecahkan vas bunga juga kaca-kaca di rumah. Lebay? Memang, tapi itulah yang sering dikatakan oleh kaa-san.

"Percuma, biarkan saja." Teriakanku dib alas dengan lembut oleh sosok keibuan yang tengah asyik merangkai bunga. Dialah kaa-san ku, yang selalu terlihat cantik di setiap waktu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh bersekolah di desa sebelah kaa-san?" Suaraku bertambah tinggi satu oktaf.

"Karena sudah di putuskan kamu akan di jodohkan Naruto!" Kaa-san menjawab dengan tenang tanpa sedikitpun terusik oleh teriakanku.

'_Dijodohkan? Yang benar saja!'_

"Masa di jaman sekarang masih ada yang namanya perjodohan? AKU TIDAK BERMINAAATTTT! TI-DAK!" Teriakanku semakin kencang, dan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan para pelayan aku segera masuk ke kamar, setelah sukses membanting pintu dengan kekuatan superku.

Aku, Namikaze Naruto merupakan anak satu-satunya di keluarga Namikaze. Berambur pirang panjang, bermata biru langit, kulit tan, bertubuh tidak pendek tapi tidak tinggi juga sih. Ayahku, Namikaze Minato dan ibuku Uzumaki Kushina, atau Namikaze Kushina mungkin lebih tepatnya. Keluarga Namikaze merupakan keluarga terpandang di desa Konoha. Sebuah desa yang sangat memegang tradisi.

Aku mempunyai cita-cita untuk sekolah di kota sebelah. Alasannya? Tentu aku ingin bebas dari tradisi yang sangat mengekang. Aku ingin hidup bebas dan mandiri tanpa terkengkang tradisi yang membosankan. Tapi kini semua berubah, aku tidak saja gagal sekolah di kota sebelah yang lebih modern dari desaku. Tapi aku akan di tunangkan! TUNANGAN!

Tok..tok..tok..

"Nona, di panggil Tuan besar!" Ketukan pelayan dan ucapannya yang cukup keras membuatku beranjak dari kamar. Tanpa bertanya aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang keluarga. Karena memang disana tempat kami berkumpul.

"Duduk Naruto!" Sebuah perintah bernada lembut terucap dari tou-san. Dan tanpa membantah aku segera duduk. "Mungkin kamu sudah mendengar soal pertunangan dari kaa-san." Dan sebuah anggukan aku berikan pada tou-san sebagai jawabannya. "Keluarga Uchiha, merupakan sahabat tou-san. Dan tou-san pernah cerita bukan, kalau tou-san akan menjodohkan kamu dengan salah satu anak dari Fugaku, sahabat ayah. Kini, usiamu telah mencapai 16tahun, dan saatnya tou-san menepati janji tou-san."

"Tapi tou-san, aku…."

"Kamu tidak usah khawatir Naruto, bukankah kamu sudah mengenal calon tunanganmu? Tou-san yakin semuanya pasti lancar deh!" Tanpa memperdulikanku tou-san malah tersenyum seakan aku menyetujui perjodohan ini.

"Aku tidak terima tou-san!" Aku mencoba untuk protes dengan keputusan yang tidak adil ini.

"Sudahlah, kan kamu juga sudah mau menikah! Terima saja." Kaa-san terlihat menyebalkan dengan mendukung rencana tou-san. Kini tatapanku tertuju pada baachan.

"Aku mau 3 orang cicit!" Gubraaakkk! Ucapan baachan sukses membuatku terjatuh, meski dalam khayalan.

"Iya, kurasa 1 cewek dan 2 cowok bagus! Jadi gak sabar neh!" Kaa-san malah semakin menjadi.

"Hei dengarkan aku dulu!" Aku berusaha untuk menyela obrolan kaa-san dengan baachan.

"Tempat upacaranya gimana?"

"Anak ini mukanya gak gereja, pasti tradisional lah!"

"Eh atau mau diadakan di rumah saja?"

Ugghhh..aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Semuanya boodoooohhhhhh! Aku tidak terimaaaa!" Kesal karena semuanya bertindak seenaknya, tanpa peduli teriakan tou-san aku segera berlari keluar dari rumah. _'Sungguh keterlaluan, seenaknya saja mereka bicara terus tanpa memperdulikan pendapatku!' _

"Oh Nona, mau kemana?" Tidak lagi kuhiraukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan para pelayan juga tetangga yang mungkin aneh melihatku berjalan begitu cepat.

'_Seenaknya saja mereka mau menjodohkanku, pacaran saja aku belum!'_ Kini aku benar-benar kesal. Perjodohan apa ini? Seenaknya saja. Segera aku raih buah apel yang menggantung di hadapanku.

"!" Teriakku seiring dengan kekuatan penuh aku melempar apel tadi tanpa melihat arah lemparan.

GUBRAAAAAKKK..

'_Eh suara apa tadi?'_ Dan aku segera berlari kearah suara yang juga arah apel terbang tadi.

Ternyata apelku mengenai seseorang, dengan segera aku mendekati korbanku.

"Hei, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan, niatnya sih membantu dia berdiri.

Akhrinya, orang itu menerima uluran tanganku dan berdiri di hadapanku. Tingginya pasti lebih tinggi dariku, berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam dengan model yang menurutku aneh, dan berwajah tampan. Eh tampan? Iya dia mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan.

"Apakah kamu Namikaze Naruto?"

"Ehh..?" Tanpa bisa di tahan, aku hanya melongo tidak percaya dengan kata-katanya. _'Darimana dia tau namaku?'_

"Apa kabar? Aku Sasuke, maukah jadi pacarku?"

"Hah pacar?"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun apa kabar?"

"Oh.. kebetulan.." Dengan segera kutolehkan suara yang berasal dari belakang. Ternyata kaa-san dan tou-san. _'Ternyata mereka mengenal pemuda ini'_

"Ah, Naruto perkenalkan ini Sasuke!" Tanpa ragu ayah merangkul pemuda tampan itu dengan senyuman sumringah. "Dia yang akan membantumu untuk dekat dengan tunanganmu, tapi tou-san harap kamu jangan jatuh cinta padanya ya!" Kini tou-san semakin menyebalkan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku!" Hanya itu yang bisa aku ucapkan, dan segera berlari ke kamar. Aku benci semuanya, ternyata mereka semua musuh.

…

..

.

Keesokan harinya.

Hari ini aku berada di Suna, tempat tunanganku berada. Aku kesini untuk bertemu dengannya, tentunya dengan harapan dia mau membatalkan pertunangan konyol ini.

'_Jadi disini tempatnya bersekolah, ah aku harus segera mencarinya!'_ Segera aku mengedarkan pandanganku, dan betapa menyesalnya aku tidak meminta foto calon tunanganku itu. _'Aku harus cari kemana?'_

"Ach…jangan terlalu kasar gitu dunk."

Refleks aku menengok kearah suara tadi. Ternyata, di bangku itu ada sepasang cowok dan cewek yang sedang bermesraan. Dengan si cowok memangku cewek yang bajunya terlihat kusut dan terbuka kancing depannya sedikit. _'Ughh.. apa-apaan itu! Kenapa melakukan hal itu di sekolah sih?'_ Tanpa di tahan, mukaku terasa merona karena malu. Ya malu melihat perbuatan senonoh di sekolah.

'_Mendingan segera menyingkir dan focus mencari saja!'_ Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tempat pasangan bodoh.

"Kamu benar-benar seksi tau" _'ih, sumpah jijik banget denger suara cowoknya'_

"Ah..aku suka, aku cinta Sai!"

Degghhh…

"Aaahhh… kamu Uchiha Sai kan?" Tanpa di cegah aku berteriak dan menunjuk kearah pemuda yang tadi mesum di bangku taman.

"Kamu pasti Naruto kan? Tunanganku?" Dengan segera dia berjalan kearahku. "Huwaa.. sudah lama ya, apa kamu masih ingat aku?" Tanpa malu, dia menggenggam tanganku erat. "Naruto ternyata semakin cantik!"

'_Tunggu dia tunanganku? Yang benar saja? Dia memang tampan, tapi tampangnya lebih menjurus kearah cantik'_

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan berdua? Biar lebih dekat gitu, kan kita bakalan tunangan!"

Srreeetttt… (maksudnya bunyi baju yang ditarik)

"Sayangnya, aku tidak mau bertunangan denganmu! Asal kamu tahu, aku sudah menolak perjodohan kita!" Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan tidak jelas, segera aku berlari meninggalkan calon tunangan bodoh.

…

..

.

Aku harusnya senang, karena bisa sekolah disini. Tempat yang selama ini aku inginkan, tapi ternyata aku malah sebel banget disini. Karena disini tempat makhluk menyebalkan itu ada. Karenanya aku selalu dijahili oleh siswi-siswi disini.

Bugghhh…

'_Untung aku tidak selemah itu, hingga tubrukan tadi tidak membuatku jatuh tersungkur'_

"Ah, ternyata nona desa sebelah toh! Kalau gitu kita tidak perlu minta maaf!"

"Maksudmu apa tadi?" Kesabaranku sudah habis, dari kemarin tepatnya sejak satu sekolah tahu aku bakalan tunangan sama Sai, semua selalu mencari gara-gara denganku.

"Tidak ada." Kini sosok gadis di hadapanku hanya menatapku dengan pandangan menghina.

"Kalian kira aku takut hah?" Kesabaranku habis, ditariknya kerah baju gadis yang sengaja menubrukku tadi. "Kalian pikir aku mau apa tunangan dengan makhluk menyebalkan yang kalian puja-puja itu?" Kini kulepas tarikanku dengan sedikit tenaga kudorong gadis itu hingga jatuh. Dengan emosi masih memuncak, aku tinggalkan kerumunan gadis bodoh yang merupakan fans Sai.

'_Mereka pikir aku senang apa?'_ Dengan pelan ku langkahkan kaki menuruni tangga.

"Huwaaaaaaa….." Sebuah dorongan di punggung, sukses membuatku teriak. _'Aku akan jatuh'_

Bukkk…

'_Gak sakit?'_ Segera ku buka mata yang sempat tertutup karena takut.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?" Sebuah suara lembut itu!

"Sasuke! Lepaskan pelukanmu!" Entah kenapa aku membentaknya, padahal aku di tolong olehnya. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk menjauh dan tidak dekat-dekat denganku!" Aku mendorongnya untuk menjauh dariku.

"Tapi ayahmu…"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku harap kamu jauh-jauh dariku mengerti!"

"Ck.. dasar Dobe!" Kata-katanya barusan sukses membuat langkah kakiku berhenti.

"Apa kamu bilang?" Kini amarah kembali muncul di dadaku, dan siap meledak.

"Dobe"

"Ka-kamu.. arrgghh.. kamu menyebalkan! Dasar Teme!" Dan kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutku begitu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak terima di panggil dobe olehnya.

"Apa katamu?" Kini terlihat amarah di wajah tampannya. Ops.. tampan? Yang benar saja Naruto! Tapi dia memang tampan sih! Hehehe. "Teme.." Sekali lagi aku ucapkan kata itu, sebagai balasan.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Arrgghh… males!" Segera aku berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Memilih untuk menghentikan sahut menyahut yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

…

..

.

"Kamu tahu, ini semua salahmu!" Kali ini aku mencoba untuk bicara baik-baik pada Sai. Dan sekarang aku sedang di klub panahan, dimana Sai sedang berlatih memanah.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan perjodohan" Dia berjalan mendekatiku setelah sebelumnya menyimpan busurnya. "Aku serius ingin tungangan denganmu, Naruto!" Kini wajahnya semakin mendekat di wajahku.

"Sudahlah, aku pulang! Malas jadinya bicara denganmu, dan aku beritahu sekali lagi! Aku tidak tertarik denganmu!" Kubalikkan badan dan menjauh dari Sai.

Zruuunng.. (Suara anak panah yang melesat cepat dan menancap. Bayanginnya anak panah itu menancap di pohon yang berjarak 5 cm dari wajah Naruto)

'_Apa-apan ini? Hampir saja anak panah itu mengenai wajahku'_ Dengan geram aku mencari orang yang melesatkan anak panah ini.

"Hei jangan disana dong berbahaya, bisa mati loh!" Satu suara berasal dari sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari sosok cewek yang memegang busur dengan anak panah yang siap di lepaskan.

"Tenang, aku kan juara tiga Nasional!"

Sreett…

Hyuuusss..

Kini terlihat cewek itu melesatkan anak panahnya. _'Kakiku tidak bisa bergerak'_

Kraakkk…

Sebuah bunyi yang terdengar aneh, segera aku membuka mataku.

"Cukup, permainan kalian sudah kelewatan!" Terlihat wajah Sasuke berubah, sedikit menyeramkan mungkin karena marah. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melukai Naruto!"

"Maaf kami.. sasaran kami….."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa dobe?" Tanpa memperdulikan mereka, Sasuke menatapku. Jujur aku yakin kini mukaku memerah karena malu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Teme!" Dengan sedikit ketus aku membalas pertanyaannya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah karena malu juga detak jantungku yang terus berdetak cepat. "Huwaaa…" Aku hanya berteriak, saat aku merasakan pinggangku sakit.

"Apa boleh buat, maaf ya!" Sebelum aku bisa mencerna maksud ucapannya, Sasuke sudah menggendongku.

"Huwaa.. apa yang kamu lakukan teme, cepat turunkan aku!" Aku berteriak tidak karuan, entah kenapa aku merasa semakin malu.

"Sebaiknya kamu diam, Dobe!"

"Apa? Teme turunkan aku, aku bisa sendiri! Lagian kenapa sih kamu selalu ada, bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk jauh-jauh dariku!"

"Aku khawatir, bodoh!" Ucapannya ampuh membuat lidahku mendadak kelu. Aku merasakan kini rona merah semakin menjalar di wajahku. Ternyata dia berada di sampingku karena khawatir. Entah kenapa perasaaan hangat ikut menjalar di hati.

"Maafkan aku teme, gara-gara aku kamu terluka!" Kulihat pipinya yang tergores anak panah saat dia menyelamatkanku tadi.

"Hn."

"Terima kasih!" Tanpa bisa aku tahan lagi, wajahku memerah dan aku hanya bisa menunduk karena malu.

"Hn"

Perjalanan menuju UKS terasa menyenangkan, meski dalam diam. Lidahku tiba-tiba kelu, dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dan semakin cepat._ 'Aku….'_

…

..

.

"Naruto pulang yuukkk!" Kini Sai berada di hadapanku, dengan tampang yang menurutku menyebalkan.

"Tidak usah, aku akan pulang dengan Sasuke!" Jawabku sambil membereskan buku-buku.

"Ih, sama tunangan kok gitu?" Tanpa memperdulikannya, segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu. "Naruto.. aku sama sekali tidak tenang kalau kamu nyuekin aku kayak gini." Tanganku kini dicekalnya. "Aku ingin sesuatu darimu Naruto." Didorongnya tubuhku ke papan tulis. "Kalau sama tunangan kiss tidak masalah bukan?"

'_Gila dia mau apa?'_

"Hentikan, lepaskan aku bodoh!" Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Ah, tenanglah Naruto." Kini wajah Sai semakin dekat dengan wajahku. _'Tuhan, tolong aku'_

"Kalau kamu teruskan, aku akan membunuhmu." Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa aku duga, kini aku berada di pelukan Sasuke yang menyelamatkanku dari paksaan Sai. "Aku serius." Kulihat Sasuke menatap Sai dengan sangat tajam.

"Aku.. aku hanya bercanda kok!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sai langsung keluar dengan cepat dari kelas.

'_Aku selamat, lagi-lagi Sasuke menolongku'_

"Ikut aku." Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tanganku, dan aku sama sekali tidak berontak. "Cepat cuci!"

"Eh?"

"Bagian yang dia cium, cepat cuci!" Terlihat Sasuke menyalakan kran air, dan melotot ke arahku.

"Tunggu… aku sama sekali tidak dicium Sai kok!" Kulihat Sasuke terlihat syok.

"Syukurlah."

Degg. _'Kenapa wajah Sasuke memerah seperti itu?'_

"Kamu kenapa Teme? Biasanya… biasanya wajahmu selalu dingin?" Aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Melihat Sasuke dengan wajah merona, sungguh membuat jantung kembali berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ini menyebalkan, kamu tahu Dobe". Tangan Sasuke menyentuh daguku dengan pelan. "Aku sudah memutuskan, hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu." Jemari putihnya kini menyentuh bibirku. "Apa itu salah?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, bibirnya menutup bibirku dengan lembut. Lidahnya membelai permukaan bibirku. Lembut juga hangat, dan lidah itu terus menggoda bibir bawahku, seakan meminta izin. Dengan perlahan aku membuka bibir bawahku, dan segera lidahnya menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutku. Menggoda lidahku untuk menari bersama lidahnya, mengelus langit mulutku. "Ach…" Hanya itu yang mampu aku ucapkan, desahan diantara ciuman kami. Kini tanganku meraih lehernya, mencari pegangan. Dan kurasakan tangannya memeluk tubuhku erat.

'_Hanya Sasuke yang aku inginkan'_

…

..

.

'_Huwaa… aku udah ciuman sama Sasuke!' _Daritadi aku hanya mengingat setiap sentuhan Sasuke. _'Aku masih merasakan lembutnya ciuman tadi'_

Brukk..brukk…

'_Ada apa sih berisik banget!'_

Bruukk..bruukkk..

"Aduh, kenapa berisik sekali sih?" Tanyaku sedikit marah kepada pelayan yang entah sedang apa. Yang pasti suara-suara itu sangat menggangguku. "Sakura, ada apa ini?" Sekali lagi aku bertanya kepada salah satu pelayan setia di rumahku.

"Oh itu, bagaimana perasaan nona?"

"Hah?" _'Aku bertanya kenapa dia malah balik nanya sih?"_

"Aduh.. besok kan nona akan tunangan!"

Whaatt?  
>Tanpa menghiraukan hujan yang begitu deras, aku berlari keluar dari rumah. Aku berlari dengan cepat, secepat air mata yang terus keluar.<p>

"_Apa maksudnya ini tou-san?" Aku segera bertemu dengan tou-san juga kaa-san setelah aku mendengar kata-kata Sakura, pelayanku._

"_Ini sudah ditetapkan dari dulu. Umur 16 kamu akan tunangan dan saat umurmu 18, kamu akan menikah dengannya."_

"_Aku sama sekali tidak setuju!"_

"_Jangan membantah Naruto!"_

Semakin kupercepat lariku, tidak peduli dengan sakitnya tubuhku yang tertusuk air hujan. Sama sekali aku tidak peduli.

'_Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang aku cintai?' _

"Dobe!"

"Teme…" Tanpa menghiraukan apapun, aku segera memeluk Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku.

"Aku dengar kamu kabur dari rumah, kamu gak apa-apa?" Pelukanku dilepaskan oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo lari denganku teme!" Kembali aku memeluk Sasuke. "Maaf aku sudah mengatakan hal yang bodoh Teme." Kini aku yang melepaskan pelukanku, tapi tangan Sasuke aku genggam erat. "Aku tidak mau tunangan atau menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai." Genggamanku semakin erat, tidak peduli dengan derasnya hujan yang mengguyur tubuhku. "Bukankah kamu bilang, kamu akan selalu melindungiku? Yang ada disebelahku hanya Teme kan! Makanya…."

"Itu tidak bisa!" Sasuke memotong ucapanku, dengan kata-kata yang tidak aku duga sebelumnya.

"Kenapa?" _'Aku sama sekali tidak percaya dengan ucapannya tadi. Padahal Sasuke menciumku, apakah itu tidak berarti apa-apa buatnya?'_ Air mataku semakin deras mengalir, sakit. "Kamu seenaknya….."

"Tunggu dobe, kamu…"

"Ternyata aku salah menilaimu Teme! Selamat tinggal!" Tak kupedulikan teriakannya, aku hanya ingin berlari. Aku ingin berlari dan terus berlari, _'Aku benci kamu Sasuke!'_ Ternyata aku telah salah menilaimu, hatiku salah mencintaimu Sasuke!

…

..

.

Keesokan harinya, hari pertunangan.

"Waaah.. nona cantik sekali!" Semua memujiku, mengatakan kalau aku cantik dan sebagainya. Tapi aku tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali.

"Kamu cantik sekali Naruto!" Kini giliran kaa-san dan tou-san yang memujiku. Lagi-lagi aku tidak merasa bahagia mendengarnya.

"Aku akan selingkuh!"

"Eh apa maksudmu Naruto?" Kulihat kaa-san menatapku dengan heran sekaligus cemas.

"Aku tidak menginginkan ini, maka aku pasti akan selingkuh!" Kini wajah kaa-san semakin pucat. "Aku akan selingkuh seperti Sai yang selalu selingkuh! Aku yakin orang seperti Sai pasti akan selingkuh!"

"Eh jangan keras-keras, nanti kedengaran orang gak enak sayang!" Kaa-san terlihat sibuk mendiamkan aku.

"Aku tidak peduli, biarpun sudah menikah aku tetap akan menemui orang yang aku sukai!" Aku berteriak lantang dan tidak peduli dengan sekitar lagi.

"Berisik Dobe! Dan apa yang kamu katakan itu tidak baik loh!"

Sebuah suara sukses membuatku langsung diam.

"Teme? Apa urusanmu datang kesini?" Tanyaku ketus. Aku masih kesal juga kecewa padanya. "Sudah terlambat Teme, aku akan menikah dengan Sai."

"Maaf itu tidak akan terjadi Naruto!" Kini Sai yang datang mengejutkan aku.

"Apa maksudmu Sai?"

"Naruto, tunanganmu yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke!" Sai mengatakan itu dengan tenangnya.

"Sai! Apa maksudmu dengan tunangan yang sebenarnya hah?" Kini aku menatap marah pada Sai yang hanya balas menatapku dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Aku sepupu Sasuke, dan aku diminta berpura-pura untuk menjadi tunanganmu Naruto!"

"Eh?"

"Kudengar kamu tidak mau bertunangan Dobe!" Kini Sasuke yang menjelaskan sambil meraih tanganku. "Tapi karena aku sangat menyukaimu, makanya aku selalu ingin disisimu! Dan aku meminta semua orang untuk bersandiwara!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kea rah tou-san juga kaa-san.

"Maaf ya Naruto, kamu marah?" Tanya kaa-san tapi tidak dengan raut penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Aku sengaja menyuruh Sai untuk pura-pura menjadi tunanganmu. Meskipun aku tahu, dia pasti ditolak olehmu Dobe!"

"Haha.. baguskan! Semuanya beres bukan Naruto?" Tawa Sai sekejap langsung berhenti saat aku menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Semuanya !" Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin, tidak peduli berapa banyak binatang yang mati karena kaget. Masa bodo!

…

..

.

**Fin**

..

.

**Omake **

"Masih marah dobe?"

"Jelaslah, kalian semua telah menipuku! Menyebalkan!" Tanpa ampun aku melayangkan banyak pukulan ke tubuh Sasuke. "Kenapa kamu menipuku hah? Aku jadi tampak bodoh!"

Greepp..Sasuke menahan tanganku dengan tangannya.

"Karena aku selalu ingin bersamamu Naruto! Sejak saat itu, dimana pertama kali kita ketemu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Dobe!" Pengakuan yang manis bukan?

Cup..

"Aishiteru Dobe!"

"Aishiteru yo Teme!"

…

..

.

**End**

…

..

.

Selesai…

Gimana? Gak nyangka panjang juga ya, xixixixi…

Semoga kalian suka, ya minimal yg udah baca gak kecewa deh!

Ripiew ya..

Dtgg loh

Thanks minna..


End file.
